Alice in Wonderland (2010 video game)
Alice in Wonderland is an action adventure video game published by Disney Interactive Studios released in the same week as the film for the Wii, Nintendo DS, Windows PC, and Zeebo, with the soundtrack being composed by veteran video game music composer Richard Jacques. The Wii, DS, and PC versions were released on March 2, 2010, the same week as Supreme Commander 2 and Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Gameplay Alice in Wonderland allows players to guide, protect, and aid Alice as she journeys through the world of Underland while unraveling the game's many twisted mysteries. Along the way, players call on a diverse and unique cast of characters such as the Mad Hatter and Cheshire Cat who each have unique abilities to help evade traps and solve challenging puzzles. The Mad Hatter can help Alice alter her perception of Underland and take advantage of optical illusions to open up places in the world the player alone would not have noticed. Meanwhile, the Cheshire Cat can use his ability to make himself and objects appear and disappear helping Alice through this strange world. Players must choose wisely when using each of the characters' powers and combine the abilities to solve more complex puzzles. The game features: *A visually stunning world filled with whimsical settings, optical illusions, curiously challenging puzzles, and formidable adversaries. *Play as the Mad Hatter, Nivins McTwisp the White Rabbit, Chesshur the Cheshire Cat, Thackery Earwicket the March Hare, and other memorable characters from the film. *Mastering unique abilities, such as altering perception, making objects invisible, and manipulating time. *Development of new skills with an expandable combat system and upgradeable moves. *Guideing Alice to help her fulfill an exciting destiny that culminates with the ultimate battle against the Jabberwocky. Reception The PC version of the game received mixed reviews, with an average score of 63% on Metacritic. GameZone's Michael Lafferty gave the Wii version of the game a 7.6 rating out of 10, saying, "Graphically this game scores well, and though the overall gameplay is nothing that has not been experienced before, the game still has a nice rhythm to it. It is what it is – a game adaptation of a movie, slightly offbeat, but accessible." On the other hand, GameSpot gave the game a 6.5/10 "fair" rating. It noted some of the game's puzzle mechanics and "variety" as good points, while repetitive combat, bad voice acting, visual unevenness, and poor multiplayer were bad points. In comparison, the DS version of the game fared well, earning a 8.5/10 or "Great" rating. For the DS, GameSpot criticized the combat and the occasional experience of not knowing what to do next. However, GameSpot praised the "visual direction," puzzles, characterization, humor, cleverness, and DSi features. DRM The PC version of the game uses the SecuROM copy-protection system; like in most SecuROM-protected games such as Grand Theft Auto IV, Mirror's Edge, and Batman: Arkham Asylum, the developers implemented triggers that can impair gameplay, preventing players using an uncracked pirated copy from completing it. Voice cast Actors who reprised their roles from the film include Mia Wasikowska (as Alice Kingsleigh), Crispin Glover (as Ilosovic Stayne, The Knave of Hearts), Michael Sheen (as Nivens McTwisp the White Rabbit), Barbara Windsor (as Mallymkun the Dormouse), Stephen Fry (as Chessur the Cheshire Cat), and Leo Bill (as Hamish Ascot). The remaining roles were taken over by alternate voice actors, including Ashley Bell, Jared Butler, Trevor Person, Eliza Schneider, David Shaughnessy, Roger Craig Smith, Dave Wittenberg, and Tatyana Yassukovic, though none of the actors are credited to a specific role. DS Version The DS vers ion of the game is quite different from the Wii and PC. It is highly stylized, some characters have different abilities and it is a side-scroller. Absolem is also a playable character where in the other versions he is a NPC. Again you must guide Alice though Wonderland to eventually face the Jabberwocky. Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Computer games Category:2010 video games